Technical Field
The present invention relates to a gaming machine that can repetitively conduct a unit game.
Background Art
A traditionally known gaming machine performs as follows: in response to insertion of a play medium such as a coin and press of the spin button by a player, extracts a random number for symbol determination; determines the symbols to be displayed to the player when a plurality of video reels on the display are stopped; starts scrolling the symbol arrays on the video reels; stops the scrolling to rearrange the symbols so that the determined symbols are displayed to the player; determines whether or not the displayed combination of symbols corresponds to a prize; and, if it corresponds to a prize, provides the player with a benefit for the pattern of the combination of symbols.
Such a gaming machine determines and sets the number of payouts payable during a bonus game in response to a BB (big bonus) win that triggers the bonus (for example, refer to Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2007-20954). This gaming machine offers a bonus game until the player fully receives the set number of payouts. Such a bonus game includes a roulette game that spins and subsequently stops a roulette wheel on the display, and provides the player with an award for the prize associated with the indication section stopped at a specified position.